I Never Want to Hear Those Words Again
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: When Stiles gets a phone call from Laura learning Derek's been hurt he rushes to the hospital only to discover that it wasn't an accident. The Hunters are back and they're out for Derek's blood.


**Erin:** Another drabble created for a gif story on tumblr! I keep getting great inspiration this way. Anyways this is AU. Laura is still alive, she and Derek stayed in town after the fire, Stiles and Derek have been dating for a while now, and Stiles knows all about werewolves.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf. Unfortunately.

**_Reblog Link: _**dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/43431402550/keepingmagicalsecrets-au-when-stiles-gets-a

* * *

I Never Want to Hear Those Words Again

They were supposed to meet but Stiles had been running late. God why had he been running late? Why couldn't he have just been on time? What had been so important that he couldn't just be on time for once?

When the phone rang Stiles thought nothing of it, snatching up the device and tucking it between his shoulder and ear. He hadn't even bothered to check the caller ID because surely there was only one person calling him right now.

"I know I know I'm late _again_. I'm five minutes away promise," Stiles rambled before the caller even had a chance to say a thing.

"Stiles," the voice, the definitely not Derek's voice, spoke.

"Laura?" Stiles questioned confused. "Um, hey what's up?"

Why was she calling him? Yeah they were close, actually really close but she never called. She's an avid texter. Not only that but she knew he was meeting up with Derek. She was always awesome about never interrupting their time together. She said he made Derek "less of a grumpy pants". Something about hearing her voice on the phone made his stomach drop.

"Stiles, something's happened," two words you never want to hear.

...

He ran through the hospital doors. He was in the hospital for _Derek_. Werewolf Derek. Derek who should be able to heal himself so there should never _never_ be a reason for him to be in a hospital. Not ever. So something bad, something horribly horribly bad must have happened for him to be here and the thought made his heart stop.

"Laura!" he threw himself into her waiting arms clinging to her in desperation. "He's okay right? Tell me he's okay."

"He's going to be fine," she swallowed before adding, "eventually."

He pulled away so he could see her face. Her eyes were red, makeup streaked, she had obviously been crying but Laura didn't cry. She's the toughest person he knows and for her to cry something more must have been going on.

"What happened?" Stiles demanded.

Laura lead him to the hospital chairs forcing him to sit down. "This wasn't an accident." Stiles wanted to tell her _not shit_ but he kept his mouth shut and let her finish. "It was hunters."

"Hunters?" Stiles repeated because no _no fucking way_ could it be hunters. The hunters left after they killed the Hale family. It had been years. Why did they come back now?

Laura nodded. "They ambushed him while he was waiting for you."

Tears prickled in his eyes. Derek had been hurt because he had been late.

Laura reading him quickly cut off his train of thought, "No Stiles this was not your fault."

"Where is he?" Stiles desperately wanted to see him to make sure that he was alive with his own eyes.

"He's in with the Doctors. He's unconscious," she answered.

"Why isn't he healing?" He shouldn't be in the hospital having tests run on him. People might find out that he's a werewolf.

"A type of wolfsbane," Laura explained. "The second he's awake I'm going to get the doctors to release as soon as possible so we can take him home."

Stiles nodded feeling a bit more at ease. She had said _we_ and she meant it. They where pack now, all of them. Derek had told him that before but when the words came from Laura the Alpha they were so much more solid.

The Doctor chose that moment to make his appearance asking for the family of Derek Hale. Stiles as much as he tried couldn't find it in him to listen to a word he was saying. All he wanted to know was when he could see Derek. He had to see him.

...

Stiles had never seen Derek weak before. Never seen him look so vulnerable. All these wires and tubs attached to him, it was a sight Stiles would be very happy to never see again, but when Derek's eyes flickered open everything was right in the world again.

"Stiles," his voice was hoarse but that didn't matter because he was _speaking_.

"Derek," and the tears came in horrible ugly sobs. Derek tried to sit up but Stiles rushed to him stopping him before he could get very far wrapping him in a careful but almost crushing hug. He buried his face in Derek's shoulder swearing that he would never let go of him again.

"Hey," Derek whispered stroking his back. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

And it was true. Stiles could feel his heart beating, could hear the monitors. But that wasn't what terrified him. What terrified him was this might not be the last time he would get a phone call telling him that Derek had been hurt. Not with the hunters back.

"For now," Stiles managed to croak out.

* * *

**Erin:** This probably isn't my favorite drabble. I'm not sure how much I even like it so if you have any suggestions on how to improve it let me know.


End file.
